


Prompt a Week

by Limonium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Word Prompts, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limonium/pseuds/Limonium
Summary: Short ramblings for one word prompts.5 prompts per chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try my best to update weekly/daily! Not betad. Please enjoy! :)

1\. Blind

“I can’t find a match at all.” Eren says as he continuously swipes left through his Tinder.

“Maybe you’re not looking properly.” Levi says as he casually moves closer to his best friend and places his arm at the back of Eren’s chair.

 

 

2\. Climb

“So what do you think?” Hanji asks.

“Think what?” Levi says as they both watch Eren quickly climb the wall for their routine exercise.

“Thighs.” Hanji whispers. Levi snorts.

“Ass?” Hanji tries again. Levi huffs and rolls his eyes.

Eren has gone back down and is climbing again for the fifth time. The commander and the captain follows his figure as he goes up.

“Both.” Levi declares.

 

 

3\. Cloud

“Happy birthday.”

Eren places a glass jar in front of Levi. Eren picked it for his birthday because it reminds him of Levi. The Sun God beams a toothy smile as his favorite human drags the jar for closer inspection but then he notices Levi’s confused look.

“Did you not like it?” he asks in a small voice.

Levi clears his throat as he watches in awe as the small cloud inside the jar turns a little gray. He lets out a gasp when raindrops start falling.

“Levi?”

“Um, I like it. Thank you.” Levi smiles and decides not to tell Eren that he expected a mini-sun instead. He was the Sun God after all.

 

 

4\. Crooked

“Hello.”

Levi freezes in front of his open apartment door. He was just about to go out for grocery shopping and now he doesn’t want to go. Doesn’t want to put any of his limbs out of the fucking doorway. Maybe he should just order in for lunch today.

“When will you let me in, Levi?” Eren asks when he deems that Levi wouldn’t greet him back. He was leaning against the wall, clothed in black from head to toe. He was also wearing sunglasses.

“You know I can stay here all da--wait! Wait! I’m sorry!” Eren immediately says as Levi makes to close the door.

Levi narrows his eyes.

“I’m sorry. Really.” Eren meekly says. He removes his sunglasses so he can project his sincerity through his eyes. Eyes are windows to the soul, right?

Levi is unconvinced and moves to close the door again.

“Okay! Okay! I also really like you.”

Levi raises an eyebrow.

“And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth because—because just like this—I mean, your reaction.”

“Eight months.”

“Wha—“

“We’ve been together for eight months. You’ve been at my workplace. You’ve met my friends and my sister. You’ve met my mother.”

“I—“

“Last week, you fucking bit me. Right here.” Levi gestures towards his neck.

“I’m sorr--”

“When were you ever gonna tell me? After another month? Next year? When you’ve dried me up?”

“You know I won’t do that! I won’t! And I—“Eren pauses—because he realizes he’s almost screaming—so he takes a long breath. A shouting match would do them no good.

They watch each other as they both try to calm down.

A car passes by.

Levi could hear the tap, tap of the leaky faucet on his kitchen sink.

Eren can hear Levi’s heartbeat slow down.

 

“And?” Levi prompts.

“And. Um, I didn’t mean to bite you—I—you just smell really good okay? And I miss you. Shit, I really miss you. And I like you a lot and I just want this to work. This thing between us—I just—please just let me in? Please?” Eren quickly says and begs and his cheeks might’ve been red now if his skin could even show it.

He’s carefully watching Levi and waits patiently.

It felt like a long time until Levi runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

“Fine. Come in, Eren.”

Eren smiles so wide that his fangs show.

 

 

5\. Deep

“I’m home!” Levi says as he closes the door. He hangs his coat and drops his keys at the clay bowl Eren made for him during their trip in Japan last month. By now Eren usually comes to take his suitcase or presses a kiss on his forehead.

“Eren?”

 _“How deep is your love…”_ Eren's singing was drifting out from their bedroom.

“What?” Levi whispers to himself. He approaches the bedroom as silently as possible.

_“How deep is your love, I really mean to learn…”_

Levi can hear the soft music playing from the radio, Eren's baritone voice getting louder and clearer the closer he gets there. And when he does, it turns out Eren was waiting for him and drags him into a dance as he continuously sings along.

_“’Cause were living in a world of fools, breaking us down…”_

“Eren, what are you doing?” he asks but goes along with it.

_When they all should let us be, we belong to you and me…”_

Eren winks at him. Levi laughs. They sway left and right around the bedroom until the song finishes. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

6\. Disconnected

"Please don't--please! It's the only thing I have left of him!" Levi's tears fall and he struggles relentlessly against his constraints.

The man dressed in a white lab coat ignores him as he injects the sedative into the tube.

The last thought Levi had before falling under was that he'd lose his connection with his soulmate. He failed again.

 

 

7\. Fall

"Terran, care to explain how did you teleport me down here on your planet?"

Captain Levi Ackerman--who had immediately introduced himself after a quick evaluation that yes, he was (suddenly) not in his quarters in his battleship--asked the human being he unfortunately landed on.

He'd also prefer to stay on top of this human rather than be in contact with the brownish surface beneath them. What is this called again? Soil? Levi crinkles his nose.

"Eren. My name is Eren not Terran."

"Of course. Pleasure to make your acquaintance Eren," Levi tilts his head in question.

"If you would please expound as to how I find myself unknowingly thrust upon such a predicament? One moment I was supposed to be getting to bed then the next, I am here."

Eren gulps. _This is seriously nuts_ , he thinks. Why is this guy so calm when he's literally straddling him! He sighs.

Fuck shooting stars.

"I made a wish."

 

 

8\. Fate

_You are my strength, as I am yours._

_And I, your hope, as you are mine._

 

Thus, their fates entwined.

 

 

9\. Fierce

"Hey Levi!"

Eren shouts over the other screaming fans as the team captain finally enters the arena. Levi's signature glare gets fiercer when he spots him. Eren's camera makes a continuous clicking sound until Levi turns around.

Eren decides he likes the 25th shot. Makes him weak in the knees.

Maybe he should kneel later in the privacy of their apartment.

 

 

10\. Find

"Found it!" Hanji shouts as the apparatus makes rattling noises. Levi quickly finds her, pulls out the ancient journal and opens it at a bookmarked page. He gently spreads out the folded paper, the hand-drawn map of the famous Walls of Paradis detailed before them.

Hanji points out the area to be marked. Levi dutifully puts an 'x'. They've been camping at the outskirts of the ruins, day and night scouting the area. Hanji enthralled by the idea of proving the existence of liminal spaces while Levi, well, he only hopes that he'd get to talk to Eren again.

"You think he'd show up here? This is closer to the second wall." He says as Hanji is whispering calculations under her breath. After a minute she gives a thoughtful hum.

"I think so. The length of time from his last two appearances coincides with our theorized time frame. I'm not so sure of the distance from the other locations and there's also the difference with the time of day to take into account."

"What do you mean?"

"For instance, it's night time Levi. It doesn't follow a pattern unlike the number of days in between appearances. I'm fairly sure it's random. The school building is like 2 blocks away from the orphanage while Eyebrows is three-stations away! You meet indefinitely either during lunch break, late afternoon and--your words not mine--at the ass crack of dawn or dusk. This is tricky."

Levi sighs. So they did find a place but they're not sure if it would happen during the day or night. For the past year Eren appears closer and closer to the ruins. At least they narrowed it down to one area instead of two countries.

The amount of time they can have contact with Eren also varies. It can be 5 minutes to a day. The longest was a month and it only happened twice.

The spaces also quickly deteriorate. Rusting metal poles, rotting wood and weakening supports. What is supposed to stand for around twenty years gets destroyed in one.

The Smith's stable. The orphanage. The basement.

 

The greenhouse.

 

"Oh!" Hanji suddenly exclaims.

"What is it?" Levi quickly looks around expecting some phenomena had begun.

"It's you!" Hanji jumps up and down, a maniacal grin on her face.

Levi's own face just says 'go on you lunatic'.

"He'll be here! Now I'm sure!"

"Explain."

Hanji smiles so gently at her bestfriend its unnerving.

 

"Eren always finds you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Is in reference to Chapter 6 in 'drabble' ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments and feedback are loved!


End file.
